El Cazador
by Mary Alice Friki-Bielinski
Summary: "El cazador está solo, acompañado únicamente por las sombras; él, que lo ha perdido todo, no tiene más miedo de las tinieblas. Él está dispuesto a hacer que la misma oscuridad le tema." Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "¡Temed, Vampiros!" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche. SPOILER: Este es un pequeño adelanto de lo que se viene en mi fic "Cazadores de Vampiros".


**Disclaimer: **El universo de Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo simplemente los tomo prestados por momentos y sin fines de lucro.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial de Halloween "¡Temed, Vampiros!" del Foro "Sol de Medianoche_

**Aviso de spoiler**. Este drabble es un pequeño adelanto de lo que tengo pensado para mi fic "Cazadores de Vampiros", es como un saltito al futuro desarrollo de la historia, pero creo que aún así se entiende por sí solo. Me disculpo si esto arruina el suspenso, pero no se me ocurrió mejor cosa para el reto.

¡Que tengan un aterrador Halloween!

* * *

><p><span><strong>El cazador<strong>

El cazador está solo, acompañado únicamente por las sombras; él, que lo ha perdido todo, no tiene más miedo de las tinieblas. Él está dispuesto a hacer que la misma oscuridad le tema.

Prepara su equipo y se lanza a la noche, ahora vive solo para cazar demonios.

.oOo.

Con la luna en lo más alto, los ojos de los que no necesitan dormir vigilan la silenciosa ciudad, los inmortales no se dejarán cazar sin dar pelea, un simple humano no es enemigo para ellos. Siempre y cuando dejemos los sentimientos por fuera.

Que no le mataran, había pedido la pequeña neófita; que no le hicieran daño, les había implorado y Carlisle, siempre compasivo se lo había prometido. Ahora estaban en la línea de fuego y sin poder atacar, estaban siendo amenazados de muerte por un ser insignificante y no lo podían exterminar.

Edward suspiró impotente ante la situación, miró a la recién convertida que estaba a su lado y habló ignorando los pensamientos de la muchacha.

-No nos moveremos esta noche, volvamos a casa.

Se fueron con el viento, sin hacer ruido, sin dejar huellas. Le dieron la espalda al cazador por esta noche pero cargaban con la angustia de ser la próxima presa.

En mala hora se habían involucrado en una guerra que no era suya, en mala hora habían decidido salvar la vida de la muchacha. Sin proponérselo se habían convertido en el blanco de aquel joven humano de mirada vacía y cabellos rubios, aquel que solo deseaba exterminar para siempre a los de su clase.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Carlisle Cullen a su hijo en cuanto éste y la nueva vampiresa estuvieron de vuelta.

-Se encontró con unos nómadas, y los encerró en una trampa. Acabó con todos sin demasiado esfuerzo. Puede que fueran jóvenes, pero eso no desmerece su trabajo: el muchacho sabe muy bien lo que hace, es más, planifica cada movimiento con sumo cuidado.

-Jasper es muy listo, es excelente para trazar estrategias -alababa la mujer.

-¿Ya pensaste que su talento puede matarnos? -le reclamó Edward.

-Primero debo hablar con él. Me tiene que escuchar... -se sumió en sus pensamientos y su ojos se desenfocaron-, él me escuchará.

No deberían poner sus esperanzas en ello, los humanos no debían escuchar razones de vampiros; los humanos debían ignorar, huir o morir. No escuchar... y mucho menos conceder piedad.

Pero Jasper no era un humano corriente, y desde la noche en que los vampiros le habían arrebatado lo que más amaba en el mundo, se había jurado destruirlos aún a costa de su propia vida. Jasper no admitía la idea de que existieran vampiros buenos o inofensivos, o que pudieran se dignos de confianza de algun modo. Para él todos debían ser consumidos por las llamas. Todos sin excepción.

Ya había librado a la ciudad de muchos de estos monstruos, y lo había hecho sin ayuda de nadie, pero todavía no encontraba a los que le habian convertido en cazador.

.oOo.

-Mañana, en el bar que está a las afueras de la ciudad, estoy segura, los atacará a medianoche... No quedará uno solo en pie.

-¿James estará ahí? -pregunto Carlisle con aplomo.

-No... No -respondió la neófita de los cabellos negros-, pero sí lo estará lo que queda de su clan.

-Eso no me gusta nada, puede que quiera vengarse, o peor, que lo guíe hacia nosotros.

-Alice, tienes que decidir ahora -arremetió Edward-, si él nos ataca no tendremos muchas opciones.

-Prometieron no hacerle daño -se quejó ella rapidamente.

-Si es tan sigiloso como efectivo, tal vez nos dañe él a nosotros -repuso Carlisle.

No era eso realmente lo que le preocupaba. Edward sabía que su padre temía por los desdichados amantes que habían sido obligados a convertirse en presa y cazador. Carlisle temía que el muchacho se hiciera más daño a sí mismo que a ellos. Edward temía que el humano tuviera éxito. Alice temía tanto que el humano venciera como que no, ella lo que más temía era perderlo. Cada noche se moría de miedo.

Otro incendio estalló en la ciudad, cada vez que se encendía uno de esos fuegos, los vampiros sabían con exactitud quién era el causante, y en silencio lidiaban con el miedo que les provocaba el cazador.


End file.
